


Just Get to the Good Stuff

by twtd



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: All of the Tropes, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: 13 ways Hecate and Pippa could start.





	1. I have you shoved against the wall but now I can’t stop looking at your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Multiple fics based on a series of prompts I found on tumblr called "right to the good parts" (http://tiptoe39.tumblr.com/post/128638682051/right-to-the-good-parts-prompt-list). The prompt will be the title of each chapter. 
> 
> There are 13 prompts. We're going to see if I can write all 13.

"Hecate," Pippa breathed out. She could feel the uneven stone of the castle's wall against her back and the faint warmth of Hecate's body encircling the rest of her. They weren't touching, but it was a near thing. Hecate braced herself against the wall, bracketing Pippa's body with her arms, shielding it. She twitched as a bit of goo slid down her neck and into the collar of her dress. Pippa shuddered to think of what the potions lab must look like, what the girls must look like, but she couldn't see beyond Hecate. She didn't want to see around Hecate. She wanted to keep looking into Hecate's eyes from this proximity, where she could see the flecks of color around her pupils. Pippa watched as Hecate's pupils dilated. Pippa's breath caught in her throat and her skin flushed. 

This sort of thing had been happening more and more lately. Little moments when they ended up closer together than propriety would allow. Little moments when Pippa just knew Hecate's eyes were wandering further and further from her face. Little moments where they found thinner and thinner excuses to touch. None had brought them quite this close together. If Pippa took a deep breath, their breasts would brush together, and as much as she was ready for that to happen, for something to finally break the tension between them, a classroom full of girls covered in goo from an exploded potion wasn't the place. 

Slowly, oh so slowly, Pippa brought a hand up to Hecate's shoulder. She needed to remind Hecate of where she was without embarrassing her, without setting back the progress they had been making. 

"Hecate," Pippa said again as she finally touched Hecate. "We should," Pippa licked her lips and Hecate's eyes immediately flicked down to follow the movement, "later. Right now," Pippa nodded toward the classroom behind Hecate's back.

Hecate startled at Pippa's words, as if the classroom had completely gone from her mind. She stiffened back into her regular, rigid posture and lightly cleared her throat as she turned back to the students. "Right." 

Pippa finally got a look at the classroom. It was as bad as she feared. There was a thin layer of goo on almost everything in the room, with thick puddles on the floor and the occasional glorp as blobs fell from the ceiling. In contrast to the pristine state of Hecate's front and Pippa's own dress, Hecate's back had caught the worst of it. Bright blue strands of the stuff crisscrossed her dress and oh, Hecate's hair. If anyone had ever wanted to know what Hecate would look like with blue hair, their curiosity could now be sated. Between that and the abstract pattern on Hecate's back, it almost gave the witch a punk aesthetic, and now Pippa really wished Hecate had been more of a rebel in school. She also wished for a camera. She had to put a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh.

Hecate drew her eyes across the room and Pippa didn't need to be able to see her to know that Hecate was glaring. She wanted to reach out and soothe away the tension that now pulled through Hecate's shoulders, but Hecate wouldn't thank for it.

"Since there is no way to tell who started the chain reaction that led to this disaster, you will _all_ be joining me in detention where you will clean this room from top to bottom _by hand_ ," Hecate said as she glared. She went to cross her arms but thought better of it at the last second and dropped them to her sides. "Now, go back to your rooms and get cleaned up. This is not an excuse to be late to chanting."

As soon as she was finished speaking, the girls scattered to an irregular chorus of yes-Miss-Hardbrooms interspersed with polite nods to Pippa. 

As soon as the girls were gone, Hecate turned back to Pippa and blinked several times. "That was… unexpected." 

Pippa had to chuckle. "On many fronts. You know you didn't need to sacrifice yourself for me, though I do appreciate it." 

"Yes, well." Hecate shifted uncomfortably. "Was there something you needed?" Pippa smiled at the gruff way Hecate asked. She would never admit it, but she found Hecate adorable like this, uncertain and trying to hide it. Still, she quickly moved to assuage Hecate's worries. 

"Just to see you, really. I was in the area." They were long past coming up with flimsy excuses as to why one of them might be at the other's school. Pippa had truly been in the area and it felt natural to make the slight detour. Pentagle's could do without her for an evening. 

"But I'm afraid all of this might be my fault. I think I may have startled one of your students by, well, lurking outside of your door." Pippa looked a bit abashed. Watching, really just listening, to Hecate teach was a guilty pleasure and she'd finally been caught out, even if not by the woman herself. 

"And would you, by chance, know which student that would be?" Hecate asked shrewdly.

"I couldn't possibly say." Even if she could, Pippa wouldn't. There was no sense in bringing further wrath down upon the poor girl's head. 

"Of course not." Hecate narrowed her eyes. 

"Really, Hecate, it was just a brief moment of inattention." Pippa wasn't trying to argue, mere to soften Hecate's reaction just a tad. 

"Yes. Lucky that it only caused a mess rather than injuring someone," Hecate said dryly.

"I'm not questioning that. Just… perhaps don't keep them in detention too late. Since I'm here, I was hoping we might have dinner later." Pippa didn't know when she had gotten quite so close to Hecate again, but it seemed like their pattern now: slowly drifting into each other's orbit. She brushed some imaginary lint off the front of Hecate's shoulder while avoiding the very real goo. "Really, I'd hoped to visit with you now as well, but it seems you'll be using your break to get cleaned up."

"You'll…" Hecate sounded uncertain again. That wouldn't do.

"Still be here when your day is finished, yes. Like I said, I want to spend time with you." Pippa trailed her hand down Hecate's arm and took her hand. She ignored the goo and squeezed it. If Hecate shivered, Pippa politely ignored it. Hecate relaxed fractionally. 

Pippa brought her hand up and almost cupped Hecate's face, her hand just hovering above Hecate's skin. "It really was very sweet," Pippa said. Hecate swallowed and backed up half a step before Pippa's hand could make contact. 

"Yes, well. If you'll excuse me," Hecate said. At Pippa's nod, Hecate dematerialized. 

The source of her tension gone, Pippa exhaled. Dinner that night was going to be interesting.


	2. We were dancing but all of a sudden it’s a slow song and we’re standing here awkwardly staring at each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victorian lesbians ft. a cross-dressing Hecate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The period piece no one asked for but that I wrote anyway. This is a pretty loose interpretation of the prompt. There isn't any slow dancing, but as soon as I started writing about dancing, cross-dressing, Victorian Hecate took over my brain and wouldn't let go. Also, just picture Pippa in those dresses.

Hecate didn't dance. Nevermind that she was at a ball, she simply didn't. But Baroness Pentangle looked so miserable and the Baroness was, well, if not exactly a friend, then significantly more than an acquaintance. Pippa didn't look miserable in any outward way. She smiled up at Bartholomew Bones like she hadn't a care in the world, but Hecate could tell. The edges of Pippa's lips were pulled out too tightly and her laugh rang hollow. Now that Pippa was somewhat back in her life, Hecate had made a study of that smile and that laugh. No, Pippa was not having a good time and Hecate needed to do something about it. 

Hecate hadn't intended to come to the party. Yet, one word from Pippa was all it took, just a brief mention that she would be at the ball and wouldn't it be lovely if Hecate were there as well, and Hecate was using all of the influence the title countess had to get herself an invitation despite her reputation. Hecate sighed and put the two glasses of punch, hers and Pippa's, down on a nearby table. Now, to get Pippa away from Bartholomew. Her preferred method, just pulling Pippa from the dance floor with a thinly-veiled excuse, wouldn't work. Bartholomew was notorious for not being able to take a hint. He would probably just follow them, his desire for a wife, even a widow, with a fortune overriding any good sense that the man had. That left Hecate with the only other option she could think of that didn't involve lighting something on fire. That too drastic even for her. 

Hecate took a deep breath, gave the room a quick sweep of her eyes to make sure no one was watching, and stepped onto the dancefloor. She took three quick steps and pulled even with the couple. She could already see the relief in Pippa's eyes when they met her own. Hecate got Bartholomew's attention with a sharp tap on his shoulder. She said, "If you don't mind," took Pippa into her own arms, and danced them off before he could react. 

As soon as they were a few steps away, Pippa sagged into Hecate's arms. "Thank you," she sighed as Hecate readjusted herself to bear up just a bit more of Pippa's weight until she could recover herself. If no one had been watching before, all of the eyes in the room were on them now. This was why Hecate rarely bothered to attend society events. Just because she made unconventional choices, from refusing all offers for her hand as a young woman, to her notorious lab work, and for the last several years, to attairing herself as a man, didn't mean she wanted the attention it brought her. Hence why she preferred to avoid most of the events of the season altogether. 

Yet ever since Pippa had returned to London after what had been a rather protracted mourning period, Hecate found herself going out more and more, though she still refused to return to wearing dresses. 

"You're welcome." Hecate spun Pippa to avoid another nearby couple then swallowed hard. Pippa drew her in like no other person ever had. They had come out in the same season, and though unlikely, the awkward young countess and the perfect girl with the sizable fortune to her name had hit it off immediately. Even then, something about Pippa had rendered all of her defenses useless, though then she hadn't understood exactly what she wanted of the other woman. She knew now. She knew and she could never let on to Pippa or their friendship would be lost once again. 

"You're quite good at this." Pippa squeezed Hecate's arm where her hand rested. 

"Do try not to sound so surprised," Hecate said dryly. "Just because I don't like to do something does not mean I'm incompetent." She knew she said it too stiffly, that Pippa would take offense and walk away. 

Pippa merely laughed. "I would never think you incompetent at anything, darling." Pippa's smile, her real one, lit up her face and shone onto Hecate's At least, that's what it felt like. Hecate found the corners of her own lips twitching up in response. "But I know how you hate the attention we've drawn, so if you'd like to abandon the floor for a bit, I would adore the opportunity to rest my feet."

Truthfully, with Pippa in her arms, Hecate had forgotten all about the crowd. "If that's what you'd like, I'm happy to oblige." Hecate brought them to the edge of the floor and led Pippa off. "More punch?" Hecate asked. 

"Not quite yet," Pippa said as she kept her hand on Hecate's arm and drew her a bit closer into her side. "I don't want to let you go until I have to." 

Hecate's eyebrows rose into her hairline. What on earth did Pippa mean by that? She still didn't have an answer when they got to the french doors that led onto the terrace. Hecate opened them automatically for Pippa and escorted her through. As soon as was practicable, Pippa had her arm around Hecate's once again. 

"Come into the garden with me?" Pippa asked as she pulled Hecate in that direction. 

"This really isn't proper," Hecate replied. Hecate didn't have a reputation to ruin anymore, but Pippa certainly did. Dancing with Hecate tonight had likely already put it at risk. 

"Come into the garden with me." It wasn't a question this time, and Hecate felt like she had no choice but to follow. They meandered for some time before finding a secluded spot where Pippa stopped them. 

"Hecate," Pippa started then paused to gather herself. She pushed more firmly into Hecate's side. "I want you to do something for me."

"Anything, Pippa, you needn't even ask." There wasn't anything Hecate would deny Pippa, though she did wonder what it was that seemed to be making Pippa nervous. 

"Anything?" Pippa confirmed. 

"Of course." Hecate lips twitched into a smile once again as she tried to reassure Pippa. 

"I want you to take me home with you." Pippa looked up at Hecate with hope in her eyes. 

"Of course, just let me go summon my carriage." Hecate was already halfway across the courtyard when Pippa caught her hand. 

"I don't think you take my meaning," Pippa said. She squeezed Hecate's hand. "I don't want you to take me home. I want you to take me home _with you_. I'm not a blushing virgin and I see the way you look at me when you think I won't notice. I want you to take me home."

"Pippa…" Hecate's voice broke. This was a disaster. Hecate's cheeks flamed. She had thought she had been subtle. She had thought she had concealed it all. Hecate tried to pull away but Pippa only held her hand tighter.

"Hecate, didn't you just say you would do anything for me?"

"Yes." Hecate stared at Pippa still stunned. But it was true. She would do anything Pippa asked of her. Even this. Even if she humiliated herself. 

"Then trust that I know what I'm asking for," Pippa said. "Trust me." She squeezed Hecate's hand once more before she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Hecate's lips. Hecate could do nothing but stare and blink while the cogs in her mind tried to start turning once again. 

"If…" Hecate swallowed thickly. "If that's what you want." 

"It is. Now go get the carriage." Pippa pulled Hecate down into another quick kiss before finally letting her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are the best thing ever and I'm on tumblr @twtd11


	3. We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a field trip takes a turn, Hecate and Pippa end up having to share a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the smut.

Hecate took in a deep breath as she looked at Pippa on the other side of the bed from her. The field trip hadn't exactly gone to plan, but despite her protests to the hotel clerk the day before, she wasn't particularly upset this morning. Not if it lead to her waking up to Pippa's face inches from her own and their legs pressed together in the small space. It was the smallest of the rooms the group had been offered, but Hecate and Pippa had readily agreed to take it if it meant a night blissfully free of students. Now she was propped up on her side trying not to reach out and touch Pippa. 

"You're staring." Pippa's sleep filled voice was dark and husky and nothing at all like it had been when they were in school. 

"Am I?" Hecate didn't stop. Her eyes roamed over Pippa's face: eyebrows to eyes to nose to lips and back up again until she met Pippa's eyes.

"Mmhmm," Pippa responded, but she didn't move. Hecate shifted one of her legs, unprepared for the jolt skin versus skin sent through her body. Her breathing turned heavy. 

"I…" Hecate meant to apologize but found that she couldn't. She shuddered when Pippa's hand found her hip. 

"Is this alright?" Pippa asked. Her fingers were already moving, each pass pulling Hecate's nightgown a bit further up her thigh. 

"Ye--," Hecate had to swallow to clear her throat. "Yes." Her eyes fluttered closed only to come back open as Pippa tsked at her. 

"Look at me," Pippa said and Hecate felt compelled to do as she was told. "I like it when you look at me. You're so… intense. I feel like I could get swallowed up." 

"Oh," Hecate managed to stammer out. Pippa trailed her fingers down until she touched the bare skin of Hecate's thigh.

"Still good?" Pippa asked. Her palm burned against Hecate's skin and Hecate's stomach dropped as if she'd taken a particularly sharp dive on her broom. She nodded, leaning forward slightly. She fought not to close her eyes again. Intense. That was what Pippa had just said. She felt it too. 

"Pippa," Hecate breathed. The name hung brittle in the air between them waiting for something to shift, something to break. Pippa hit a particularly sensitive spot on the back of Hecate's knee and Hecate's sharp intake of breath did it. 

As their lips crashed together, Hecate raised her hand to Pippa's face to cup her cheek. Pippa flexed her hand against Hecate's thigh and drew it forward until it was on top of Pippa's hip. Hecate took it from there and hooked her leg around Pippa, pulling her closer. 

"Pippa," Hecate said again as if reminding herself that she really was with Pippa. 

"Hecate," Pippa echoed. She gently pushed Hecate onto her back then resumed kissing her. Sparks danced over Hecate's skin wherever it touched Pippa's and suddenly Hecate couldn't breathe. She pulled back oh so slightly, but she couldn't bear to go far. She couldn't bear to stop herself from peppering Pippa's lips with kisses. Hecate felt overwhelmed, but Pippa's presence grounded her. She clutched at Pippa's waist. "You're alright, darling." Pippa kissed the words into Hecate's skin. 

"Can we take this off?" Pippa asked as she tugged at Hecate's nightgown. "I want to feel you." 

"I… I'm not as young as I used to be," Hecate said, allowing a bit of insecurity she otherwise wouldn't admit to leak out. 

"Neither am I," Pippa responded. Hecate paused for a minute, then nodded. With a twist of Pippa's fingers, all of Hecate's clothing disappeared leaving her bare. Hecate's pale skin flamed red but Pippa quickly soothed her with more kisses. The swipe of Pippa's tongue over Hecate's lips did more than enough to distract Hecate. As if she couldn't wait, Pippa vanished her own nightgown and underthings and finally, all of their skin pressed together. Hecate moaned and she couldn't stop her eyes from drifting shut. 

Pippa chuckled into Hecate's ear, "keep looking at me," and Hecate opened her eyes once again even as she shivered. "Good girl," Pippa husked and Hecate's toes curled. Pippa circled one of Hecate's nipples with a finger and it pebbled beneath the touch. 

Hecate squirmed and arched. She gasped as Pippa slid one of her legs between hers. Hecate could feel the flex in Pippa's thigh as it pressed down. She could feel the way she got wetter at the contact. Her pussy was slick with it and she worried about getting it on Pippa's thigh. She forced herself to lie still, even as she kissed Pippa again. 

"Oh, that won't do," Pippa said as the very lightly pinched the nipple she had been circling. Hecate gasped. Her nipples were so sensitive and it had to be Pippa's fault. Never before had simply touching them caused such a strong reaction in Hecate. Pippa started kissing up Hecate's jaw. "Whatever you're afraid of, darling, you've no reason to be. I want to feel you and hear you and touch you and taste you. I want all of you, Hecate. Please don't hold back." 

"I've…" Hecate had never not held something back. She didn't know how to let go like Pippa wanted. "I don't know if I can." 

"Do you trust me?" Pippa asked. 

"With everything," Hecate responded. That trust reflected in Hecate's eyes. Even when they had been estranged, Hecate had still trusted Pippa, though she wouldn't have admitted to it.

Pippa cupped Hecate's cheek. "Then just keep your eyes on me and I'll be right here with you. That's all you have to do." 

Hecate's chin jerked up and down in a nod. "Alright." 

"Good," Pippa said and another rush of sensation traveled down Hecate's spine. She couldn't suppress a shiver. Pippa went back to kissing Hecate, to touching her nipples, and slowly Hecate relaxed again, allowing her hips to rock just a bit. Taking her time, Pippa began to kiss down Hecate's chest until she could take one of Hecate's nipples into her mouth. She only stayed there for a minute though before she looked up at Hecate. She slid her hand down Hecate's torso and stopped when she got to her pubic bone. "I want to touch you. I want to taste you. May I?" Pippa asked. 

Hecate opened her mouth to respond but no words came out. Instead, her jerky nod returned as she kept her eyes on Pippa. 

"Thank you," Pippa said as she pushed her hand down further, cupping the outside of Hecate's pussy before finally sliding a finger between her lips. Pippa's gasp was covered by Hecate's moan. Hecate could feel how wet she was, but this time everything felt too good to stop. It felt too good to think. Sex had never felt this good before. She looked into Pippa's eyes as Pippa swirled her finger over Hecate's clit. Among everything else she was feeling, Hecate felt safe. It wasn't something she felt often, but leave it to Pippa to inspire the feeling when she otherwise felt most vulnerable. 

"Do you want me inside?" Pippa asked as her fingers kept moving over Hecate's clit. 

"Ye-- yes," she stuttered out. Pippa met the words with action, deliberately trailing her fingers lower and slowly pushing one into Hecate. Nothing held back Hecate's groan this time. "Please…" Hecate didn't know what she was begging for, but she wanted it desperately. 

"I'm right here," Pippa said. "I'm right here." She pulled Hecate closer with her free arm and pushed further inside her with her fingers. Hecate felt so open, so relaxed, so much more than she had ever felt before. Pippa pressed a second finger into Hecate and Hecate couldn't stop the way she arched up. She no longer cared to. 

"Pippa," Hecate nuzzled into Pippa's neck. She clung to the other woman as she built closer and closer to her orgasm. Then Pippa slowly pulled her fingers away though she left her hand close. Hecate whined. Pippa kissed her forehead.

"You can say no and I'll go right back to touching you, but I want to taste you," Pippa said. 

Hecate nodded against Pippa's neck. "If that's what you want."

Pippa looked at Hecate sympathetically. "I want to know what you want." 

Hecate nodded. She'd never let anyone go down on her before, but with Pippa, it just felt right. "Please, I want you to…" She couldn't bring herself to say it. Still, Pippa rewarded her with a kiss. She untangled herself from where she had been holding Hecate and slid down Hecate's body. Hecate tried hard not to second guess herself. She was so focused on that, she didn't realize what Pippa was doing until Pippa's tongue licked against her clit, until Pippa's fingers slid back inside of her. She bucked up at the surprise as her eyes flew down to look at Pippa. 

The pressure quickly built back up inside her with each swipe of Pippa's tongue and each thrust of her fingers. 

"Please," it slipped out again. She could feel Pippa smile against her, she could feel Pippa's nod. Then Pippa did something unholy with her tongue and Hecate lost the fight to keep her eyes open, to kept her reactions restrained. Her hips bucked up and as she came, she whimpered loudly. 

Pippa licked her through her orgasm and slowly drew her fingers out of Hecate. Hecate shuddered once again. 

"Pippa," Hecate breathed as she reached down for Pippa. Pippa immediately joined her at the top of the bed and pulled Hecate back into her arms. She simply held Hecate as she took her time recovering. "I… I've never felt that way before." 

"Mmm," Pippa replied as she held Hecate tighter. "I'd like to make you feel that way again sometime in the future." 

Hecate blushed once again. "I, I would be amenable to that. I would like to… do the same for you," Hecate said hesitantly. 

"I'd like that." Pippa nuzzled against Hecate and drew her into a long kiss. "But it's going to have to wait."

"And why's that?" Hecate was not happy with Pippa's pronouncement. 

"Because by the time we've both showered and gotten dressed, it will be time to wake the students where we can get everyone back to their respective academies." Pippa kissed Hecate's cheek. "But I promise I'll sneak by Cackle's tomorrow night and you can do what you want with me."

"You swear?" Hecate's eyes narrowed shrewdly as she started planning just what she wanted to do to Pippa. 

"I do." With that, Pippa slid away from Hecate and out of the bed. She groaned as she finally stood. "Not as young as I used to be, indeed. It was worth it though." She dipped down for another kiss before she disappeared into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are amazing and I'm on tumblr @twtd11


	4. We’re hiding from the authorities and it’s very close quarters in here, I can feel your body against mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Wizard is coming and Goddess he's a bore.

Pippa grabbed Hecate's arm and pulled her into the niche between the hedges. 

"What on earth are you doing?" Hecate asked, stunned by their sudden change in position. 

"The Great Wizard was about to see us. He wants to talk to me about advances in non-magical pedagogy, and we already have a meeting scheduled for next week. I do not want to spend this afternoon talking about it too." Pippa glanced around Hecate to see if she could locate the Great Wizard. He was too close for comfort. 

"So you thought the best way to avoid that was to drag us into the greenery?" Hecate raised her eyebrows. They were on the grounds at Pentangle's for the yearly summer garden party and the who's who of the magical teaching world were mingling about. Eventually, someone would notice the absence of their host, but Pippa was banking on having at least 20 minutes before that happened. Long enough for the Great Wizard to wander off to another area of the grounds where Pippa could more successfully avoid him. 

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call this thinking," Pippa said. "More like… instinct." She smiled a charming smile, though she knew it rarely worked on Hecate. 

"Instinct," Hecate pronounced each syllable distinctly. Doing anything by instinct probably caused Hecate physical discomfort, but Pippa couldn't stop herself sometimes. Generally, it just led to a bit of oversharing. This time it landed them in the shrubbery. Ah well.

"If it helps, I did think this particular gap led all the way through to the other side." Pippa tried to look abashed, she really did, but she couldn't. Stuck in a secluded place with Hecate was one of the better outcomes of the party that she could think of. 

"It seems you were incorrect," Hecate said as her eyes flicked around. Pippa didn't remember anything about Hecate being claustrophobic, but other than mild annoyance, Hecate seemed fine.

"Yes." Pippa's heartbeat, elevated from the thrill of their escape, finally slowed and she took a steadying breath. 

"How long do we have to stay here?" Hecate crossed her arms and only quick movement on Pippa's part prevented the backs of Hecate's arms from brushing across her breasts. It really wasn't much of a gap now that Pippa thought about it. 

"Oh, I think a good 10 to, uh, 20 minutes should do it." Pippa winced. She knew how well that would go down with the other woman. 

"You want me to stand in a hedge for 20 minutes?" Hecate raised her eyebrows. 

"I told you I wasn't really thinking." Pippa tried her charming smile again. She counted it a success when Hecate's glare became somewhat less glare-y. 

"Fine," Hecate said. She sighed then frowned. Pippa could feel the exhalation of breath against her cheek. That's when she remembered why exactly she knew where this gap was. She'd chased more than one indiscreet couple from that exact place. In fact, she kept meaning to have it filled in. Pippa tried to back up just a bit, but the stiff branches thwarted her. They just rustled and forced her to stay close. 

Hecate tried to rub her forehead but her hand and Pippa just moved her head in time to keep from getting bumped. Hecate noticed and let her hands fall back to her sides. 

"I don't think this gap was meant for two people," Hecate observed dryly as she pursed her lips. 

"Oh, I don't know about that." Pippa couldn't help herself. "It depends on just what those two people are interested in doing."

"I…" Hecate sputtered and pulled back only to run into the same problem with the stiff branches. 

Pippa's smile turned wicked and she inched forward in the already tight space. Hecate sucked in a breath and stood up straighter. Pippa leaned in as if telling Hecate a secret, not that there was much space to lean into. "I think two people could quite enjoy themselves in this little gap." Her lips twitched with mirth. 

"I haven't any idea what you're insinuating." But Hecate didn't try to pull back this time. Instead, she licked her lips as she met Pippa's eyes. 

This was something that had almost happened several times over the past two weeks but something had always interrupted them. Now that Pippa had the perfect opportunity, she wasn't going to waste it. "I'm going to kiss you now," Pippa said as she reached up to cup Hecate's face. Hecate jumped a little but didn't pull away. 

"You are?" Hecate's voice trembled.

"Mmhmm," Pippa didn't wait any longer. If Hecate didn't want this to happen, she would say something. Pippa pressed her lips against Hecate's, finding just enough room to bring her hands up to cup Hecate's face and draw her down. Her lips moved against the other woman's, but the kiss stayed chaste as Pippa got to know the feel of Hecate. The leaves around them rustled as Hecate pressed closed and forced Pippa back a half step. Suddenly, Pippa was the one pressed into the hedge and Hecate was the one opening her lips to nibble at the corner of Pippa's mouth. It surprised Pippa that Hecate would be so forward. She had thought she might have to coax Hecate along. Instead, Hecate's hands gripped her waist, and Hecate's tongue licked over her lips. 

"Not how I expected this to go," Hecate said, "but I suppose I can adapt." Hecate kissed Pippa through Pippa's laughter. 

"You had expectations then?" Pippa left Hecate's lips to nuzzle under her jaw. She bit down lightly and Hecate's breathing jumped. 

"Didn't you?" Hecate's thumbs rubbed over Pippa's stomach and Pippa shivered. 

"You're right. This isn't how I expected this to go either." Pippa nibbled her way down Hecate's neck to her collar and then back up again as Hecate arched her neck to allow Pippa better access. Pippa snuck her tongue out to taste Hecate's skin and thought she could do this for hours. How much longer did they have until the party ended? How much more of it could Pippa miss? She didn't know. She didn't think even Hecate, with her almost preternatural grasp of time, would know. Maybe they'd just keep this up until sunset and then they could simply transfer to Pippa's rooms and pick up again. In fact, there wasn't anything stopping them from transferring now. 

Pippa was just raising her hand to work the spell when she heard an, "ahem," from somewhere outside the hedge. Rather than jumping away like Pippa expected, Hecate twisted her body to try to shield Pippa. Pippa filed the gesture away for later, but right then her dignity was less important than finding out who interrupted them. Just how big of a disaster would this be? 

Pippa leaned around Hecate to see Ada standing just to the side of the opening, her back studiously turned toward them. Pippa sighed in relief. Not too much of a disaster then. "You two may want to find a more circumspect location," Ada said mildly. 

Pippa buried her bright pink face in Hecate's shoulder even as she laughed. Hecate looked something between mortified and bewildered, but Pippa couldn't stop herself from laughing. They'd just been caught making out in the bushes by a headmistress like a couple of teenagers. 

"You're quite right," Pippa said once she finally managed to calm down. She wiped tears from the corner of an eye, then straightened Hecate's lipstick with the swipe of her thumb. She grasped one of Hecate's hands with her own and tugged her out of their shadowed niche in the hedge. Blinking, Hecate stumbled out after her. "Thank you for the reminder."

"Oh, it's no problem," Ada said as if she were simply reminding them of the time. 

"I really should get back to the party." Pippa chanced a look over to Hecate who appeared to still be in shock. She squeezed Hecate's hand almost as tightly as she could before letting go. "I'll see you later, Hecate." Promise filled Pippa's voice as she leaned in and left a lingering kiss on Hecate's cheek. She smiled at the way Hecate pressed back against her. It was as close as she would get just then to a sign that Hecate was alright with what had just happened. "Lovely seeing you, Ada." 

Pippa smiled her signature smile and stepped back toward the courtyard where the guests were mingling. Just a few hours of this. Just a few hours and she and Hecate could find somewhere much more private to continue their conversation. She chanced a look back over her shoulder. Hecate still looked bewildered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me smile and keep me writing. I'm on tumblr @twtd11


	5. You’ve said you’re going to leave, but I don’t want you to go and if I don’t say something now...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred overhears a conversation not meant for her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and different this time.

Mildred crept along the hallway as silently as she could. It was long past curfew, but Tabby hadn't appeared in her room at his usual time and Mildred was worried. She had tried to simply put it from her mind and sleep, but it hadn't worked. Tabby always showed up before lights out where he could curl up at her feet while she slept. If he wasn't there, maybe something had happened to him. It wouldn't be any sort of excuse if Miss Hardbroom found her though, so she needed to make sure that didn't happen. It was too bad Miss Pentangle's invisibility spell didn't work without the boost of enhanced powers. It would be useful right then. 

Mildred could only put one foot in front of the other though and hoped Miss Hardbroom was in bed already, or at least in her rooms for the night. A few more steps and Mildred rounded the corner to the potions classroom. She stopped in her tracks. The lights were on and the door was cracked open. She thought about turning around, but then she spotted Tabby halfway down the hallway. She waved her arms trying to get him to come to her without having to take a step into the hallway, but Tabby stayed sitting on the window ledge and licked his paw. Mildred winced. She needed to go down there. She needed Tabby to stop being so difficult. 

Mildred kept sneaking. She had just reached Tabby when she heard the low voices. 

"Why are you hiding from me?" Mildred didn't know the voice. Well, it sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place it. 

"Don't be preposterous. I'm not hiding." That was definitely Miss Hardbroom but her voice didn't sound as sharp as usual. Who would she be meeting at midnight in the potions classroom? Mildred really needed to leave, but her curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to know who the other person was.

"Please stop lying to me, Hecate. You've been avoiding me. I fell asleep on your sofa and still, you've managed to find a way to avoid me." Whoever it was didn't sound happy. 

"I'm simply tidying up." Mildred heard the clink of glassware but even she could tell that it was a lie. 

"At midnight?" Mildred heard a huff and the sound of heels approaching. 

She turned to flee when she head, "Pippa, wait." Pippa? As in Miss Pentangle? The footsteps stopped. What was Miss Pentangle doing at Cackle's at midnight? Did Felicity know? She must not or everyone would have heard about it. 

"I can't keep doing this, Hecate. One step forward, two steps back. It's exhausting." Miss Pentangle did sound tired. Mildred didn't think it was the kind of tired that got better after a good night's sleep. 

"I…" The silence stretched out. 

"What is it? Why won't you just tell me what's wrong?" Miss Pentangle's voice broke. "Have I done something?" Miss Hardbroom didn't answer and the silence stretched out. Mildred needed to leave, but if she tried to do it now, they'd hear her footsteps for sure. 

"I love you." Mildred's eyes went wide. HB loved Miss Pentangle? Love, loved? That… actually made a lot of sense. Still, she was not supposed to be hearing this. She needed to leave. 

"Oh Hecate…" 

Mildred grabbed Tabby and fled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day! I'm on tumblr @twtd11


	6. Congratulations! One of your dreams has finally come true. Let me give you a big hug and wow, you’re warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate is presenting the keynote speech at a major conference. Pippa comes by to congratulate her.

Hecate didn't often feel the need to leave Cackle's grounds during the term, but sometimes there were exceptions. Giving the keynote address at the Potion Making Society's annual conference was certainly one of the best reasons she had ever had to absent herself for several days. It was, after all, something she had dreamed of doing ever since she first attended the conference while she had still been in university. At that thought, she made a note to herself to attend some of the presentations of the younger scholars. As much of a traditionalist as she was, eschewing research simply because it was new would be short-sighted, and she knew how much it would have meant to her to have a senior fellow take an interest in her own research at that age. She nodded to herself and looked around at her preparation. As it was, her speech was as close to perfect as she could get it and the smartest of her black dresses was carefully packed in her bag, ready for her broomstick flight to London the next morning. She was so wrapped up in her plans, she almost missed the knock on her door. 

"Come in," she said over her shoulder as she finished the last of her packing, expecting it to be Ada come to wish her luck. 

"Hello, Hecate," Pippa said and Hecate startled, but she carefully set aside her bag before turning around. 

"Pippa, was I expecting you?" she asked. Surely she wouldn't have forgotten a meeting with Pippa if they'd had one scheduled. She looked forward to their brief time together too much to let something like that slip from her mind. 

"No," Pippa responded. She clasped her hands together uncertainly. They still weren't quite as comfortable with each other as they had been as children and Hecate lamented that it was her fault. That, however, didn't explain why Pippa was currently at Cackle's. "I was just over in the town for a meeting with a parent. I thought I might come by and say hello."

"Ah." Hecate shifted from foot to foot. "Would you like some tea?" It was easy to fall back on the formalities. 

"No, I hadn't really anticipated staying that long. I just wanted…" Pippa dropped her hands to her sides and took half a step forward. "I wanted to congratulate you on your presentation tomorrow." 

"Oh." Hecate swallowed uncomfortably. "I wasn't aware you followed potions scholarship." 

"Only in a cursory manner," Pippa offered, "but my potions mistress was talking about it and it seemed like a big deal. I do wish you had told me about it yourself when you found out." 

"It was months ago." Before their reconciliation. 

"Right. Of course," Pippa said. "Still, I'm… proud of you." Pippa fidgeted some more. She looked like she wanted to reach out, but Hecate didn't know how to encourage her. 

"Oh, this is silly," Pippa said in exasperation and the next thing Hecate knew Pippa had her wrapped up in her arms. "I really am so proud of you, Hecate." She tightened her arms even more. Hecate found herself hugging Pippa back just as hard. She hadn't often had someone bother to tell her they were proud of her. Now she had Pippa in her arms doing just that. 

Pippa pulled back but didn't let go of Hecate. "I hope you know how amazing you are," Pippa said. She leaned up to place a kiss on Hecate's cheek just as Hecate turned her head. Instead of her cheek, Pippa's lips caught the edge of Hecate's lips instead. "Oh," Pippa exhaled. 

Hecate startled and her eyebrows climbed up her forehead. She couldn't help the feeling that jangled through her nerves. She remembered that the brain spent more power detecting touches to the lips than almost any other body part, and it felt like all of her brain was focused on that small bit of skin now. Her hand dropped to Pippa's waist almost of its own volition. Despite both of their surprise, neither of them pulled back, their cheeks hovering millimeters apart. Silence stretched out between them with only their combined breath making any noise. Pippa's eyes flicked from Hecate's eyes to her mouth and then back up. Hecate's breath hitched. She rubbed her thumb against Pippa's stomach. 

"Do you--"

"Yes," Pippa interrupted her. She brought her hand up to cup Hecate's cheek just as Hecate ducked her head down, their lips meeting somewhere in the middle. Hecate brushed her lips against Pippa's once, twice, three times before Pippa drew Hecate into a longer kiss. She whimpered into it as Pippa opened her mouth and nibbled at Hecate's lips. 

"Pippa," Hecate whispered between kisses. 

"Hecate," Pippa whispered back as she closed her eyes. The kiss stretched out longer and longer, neither of them wanting the moment to end. Eventually, the kiss slowed, though neither of them was willing to pull away. " _Hecate_ ," Pippa nuzzled against Hecate's cheek. "How long?"

"Forever." It was a romantic answer, not the sort Hecate was prone to but as close to the truth as she could come. 

"Me too," Pippa responded as she caught Hecate's lips in another kiss. "We should talk about this." Pippa brushed her thumb over Hecate's cheek and brought their lips together again ignoring her own words. Hecate agreed with Pippa, but she allowed the distraction. She felt like she could spend all night just kissing Pippa, the conference and her part in it completely forgotten. It felt like hours had passed when Pippa finally pulled away. Her lips were swollen and red and Hecate couldn't look away from them. 

Pippa took the barest step backward and the movement shook Hecate out of her trance. She looked Pippa in the eyes once again. She felt shell-shocked. Pippa smoothed down the chest of Hecate's dress. "We do need to talk, but tonight probably isn't the best time. I'm sure you have to get up early." 

"Yes." Hecate exhaled and tried to clear her mind of the overwhelming thought of Pippa. "I need to be in London by ten." 

"Very early then." Pippa took another small step back. "You should… You should stop by Pentangle's after the conference. It's only a bit out of your way." 

Hecate nodded. "I will." She didn't know exactly what she would say to Pippa when they finally did sit down to talk, but she would have the conversation anyway. And it made more sense to stop by Pentangle's at the end of her journey than to make a separate trip. 

"I'll count on seeing you, then," Pippa said. She took Hecate's hand and squeezed it. "I should leave you to finish your packing." 

"Yes." Hecate looked down but when Pippa went to extract her hand from Hecate's, Hecate didn't let go. Pippa looked at her in question. "Once more before you leave," Hecate said. 

Pippa smiled radiantly as she stepped close and kissed Hecate with all of the passion she could muster. It took Pippa several hours to finally extract herself from Hecate's arms, and the next day, only Hecate's iron control kept her from yawning through her presentation.


	7. This wasn’t meant to be a date, but we’ve had such a good time and now it’s 2 a.m., and I should really go home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa joins Hecate for dinner but never seems to leave.

Pippa yawned into the back of her hand. It was 2 a.m., and the flight back to Pentangle's would be at least another hour. She already dreaded having to get up the next morning to teach her first class of the day. Whatever had possessed her to volunteer for the early class didn't take into account her renewed relationship with someone quite so far away. Still, she wouldn't give up her time with Hecate for anything, and she hadn't anticipated a simple dinner stretching so far into the night. Yet, when Hecate had offered to pull out a bottle of wizards' whiskey, Pippa hadn't said no. Now, she had only a sip left and no more excuses to linger. 

Pippa rolled her glass between her hands before she took the final sip. 

"Would you care for another?" Hecate asked, as solicitous of Pippa's wants and needs as ever. 

"I think I'd better not," Pippa said as she yawned again and blinked sleepily. She rested her head in one hand. "Any more and I'll fall asleep in this chair and never make it back to school." Truthfully, that was exactly what she wanted to do. 

"Back to the school? Tonight?" Hecate looked shocked as if the idea that Pippa would leave was utterly foreign to her. 

"Mmhmm," Pippa stood but swayed on her feet. She didn't know if Hecate actually moved so quickly or the whiskey had gone to her head and slowed her senses, but before she could regain her balance, Hecate gripped her arm and steadied her. 

"I can't possibly let you fly back like this," Hecate said. "You'll spend the night here. You can fly back in the morning." Hecate used her most firm teacher's voice, the one she would use on a classroom full of rowdy first years, and Pippa could admit that it left her wanting to do as Hecate said. But she wasn't a first year and it wouldn't do to let Hecate believe she could simply be ordered about. 

"Let me?" she asked. She'd aimed for just as stern but fell far short. Instead, it came out lighter and tinged with laughter. 

"Doing otherwise would be irresponsible," Hecate responded with care rather than returning the humor. Her hand still held Pippa's arm and Pippa made no move to pull away. Truth be told, it wasn’t the first time she had lingered over dinner with Hecate, though she had never stayed quite so late. Now, with Hecate’s hand warm on her arm, she found her suggestion that she stay more and more reasonable. 

“Irresponsible?” Pippa echoed. 

“If you go now, you’ll fall off your broom.” Hecate squeezed Pippa’s arm, her voice softer now. 

Pippa started to contradict Hecate but another yawn cut her off. "You may be right." The last of the wizards' whiskey found its way into her bloodstream making her even more mellow. It made her want to reach out for Hecate, an impulse she often had but never indulged lest she spook the other woman. Tonight, she didn't stop herself. "I'm going to hug you now," she said as she stepped into Hecate's space and wrapped her arms around her. She pressed her face into Hecate's shoulder and just stayed there. 

Hecate tensed under Pippa's touch but she relaxed after a moment. She hesitantly put her own arms around Pippa and returned the hug. 

"That's lovely," Pippa murmured against Hecate's body. "I love you. Do you know that?" 

"You're intoxicated," Hecate responded but she stayed relaxed. 

"Yes, but I still love you. You're marvelous." Pippa sighed. She loved so many things about Hecate. She loved her dedication to her students and to the Craft. She loved her hands, her long, thin fingers that moved so precisely. She loved her brilliant mind. She loved her dry sense of humor and her dramatic sense of timing. She loved the way Hecate's arms felt around her, the way Hecate supported her again after all of this time, just as she had when they were girls. She loved Hecate's friendship, loved her as a friend, but recently she found that she simply loved Hecate. At some point, she had fallen in love with her. She wasn't ready to admit to any of it to Hecate though, no matter how much she had been drinking. 

"I… I love you too, Pipsqueak." Pippa could tell it was a hard thing for Hecate to say, and she so appreciated that Hecate would take whatever internal effort was necessary to voice her feelings. 

"I'm going to tell you that again once I'm sober." Pippa squeezed Hecate tighter.

"You might," Hecate allowed, "but for now, we're going to get you to bed."

"May I sleep with you?" The alcohol had clearly lowered her inhibitions. She hadn't shared a bed with Hecate since their childhood and doing it now was a sure way to wind up in trouble. 

"If you insist," Hecate responded with an inscrutable look on her face. She extracted herself from Pippa's arms but kept a hand close lest Pippa start wavering again. She guided Pippa through the doorway to her bedroom and helped her to sit on the edge of her turned down bed. A snap later and they were both in pajamas. Pippa sighed in relief. Her clothes had started to feel rather restrictive and this felt so much better. She slid back into the bed and laid down. She sank into the mattress surprised at the comfort of Hecate's bed. It was not at all in keeping with Hecate's austere appearance and the mattress was certainly softer than their beds in school had been. She wondered if the other woman's arms were just as comfortable. Lost in her own thoughts, she missed the moment when Hecate climbed into the bed beside her, but her body moved almost of its own volition, seeking out Hecate's warmth against the cool sheets. Pippa pressed her forehead against Hecate's upper arm. 

"I get up at six. That should be more than enough time for you to prepare for your day and return to Pentangle's," Hecate said. She laid there allowing Pippa's touch but doing nothing to invite further contact. 

"That's fine," Pippa moved her head away from Hecate's arm and properly onto her pillow. She sighed again as Hecate turned off the lights. Here, in profile, with nothing but the stars to provide light, Pippa thought Hecate looked beautiful. It rested on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't say it. It needed to wait for another day, a day when she could be brave without the help of wizards' whiskey. If there were going to be any revelations, Hecate deserved them to occur when they both had clear minds. Maybe next week or the week after. Soon though. Soon. 

"Goodnight, Hecate."

"Good night, Pippa."


	8. I just told you I liked you but now I’m shy and say “never mind, forget it” and why are you looking at me like that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate and Pippa cuddle on a cold winter's night and it leads to a few revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning for the overuse of ellipses.

"I just… I _really_ like you," Pippa said from where she was leaning against Hecate's shoulder. She held Hecate's hand and continued playing with her fingers. Pippa couldn't bear to look up. They had been revising for their upper-level Science of Magic final for forever, but somehow over the last hour the books had been pushed aside, and they had migrated to Hecate's sofa where they had curled up next to each other. Their ULS exam was the last one at the entire university before the winter break started. Most of the students not in the class had already abandoned the school for home, and the snow, rather than making the place look magical, turned it into more of a barren wasteland. Still, ensconced next to Hecate's fire and held in Hecate's arms, Pippa found she didn't mind so much.

Hecate and Pippa had met the first hour of the first day of university as they had been in the same orientation group, but it had taken another year and two months before Pippa could get Hecate to say more than a word to her at a time. Even then, it was only because they'd been assigned to the same study group for one of their classes. Now, however, Pippa was comfortable calling Hecate her friend, and she thought Hecate would say the same. 

That, of course, assumed Pippa hadn't just ruined all of it by getting too comfortable and opening her mouth when she should have just stayed quiet.

"I-- well, I should hope you wouldn't be here if you didn't like me." Hecate stiffened underneath Pippa, the pointy bits of her skeleton suddenly seemed much more pronounced, but Pippa refused to move. 

"That's not… Oh nevermind. Forget it." Pippa squeezed Hecate's hand and kept her head down. Maybe they could pretend that she hadn't said anything at all. 

"Oh," Hecate replied. She tried to shift away, but Pippa clung to her arm. 

"Please don't," Pippa said as she held on tighter. "Just… pretend I never said anything." 

Hecate tightened her fingers in Pippa's, but Pippa didn't know what it meant. At least Hecate had stopped pulling away. 

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Pippa said. "I don't… I don't know what I meant. I'm sorry." 

Silence descended on the room. Pippa could hear Hecate swallow, could hear her open her mouth. Pippa wanted to twist around and stop Hecate from speaking, but she didn't. Hecate deserved her chance to respond. 

"I can't let you apologize," Hecate bent her head and said it right next to Pippa's ear. Pippa did her best to suppress a shudder at the feeling of breath on her skin. "I can't," Hecate trailed off. "Look at me?" 

Pippa turned her head just a little. If Hecate was about to end their friendship, she wanted to be looking at her when it happened, even if she couldn't bring herself to do it fully. Hecate didn't look like she was about to kick Pippa out though. Her eyes were soft around the edges, probably the softest Pippa had ever seen them. 

"I'm not… I'm not going to," Hecate squeezed Pippa's hand and seemed to take courage from the way Pippa squeezed back. "I can't very well judge you for something I feel myself." Hecate tried to extract her hand from Pippa's but Pippa still refused to relinquish it. It took a long minute for Hecate's words to register. 

"You do?" Pippa asked. This couldn't be real. Hecate couldn't… No. 

"I… I do." Hecate's chin jerked up and down in a nod even as she looked away. 

"Then why can't you look at me?" Pippa reached up to cup Hecate's cheek and turn her back to face her. 

"We're supposed to be revising, but I find myself distracted. We've accomplished nothing in the last hour." Hecate didn't actually sound distressed about it. 

"Is that really it?" Pippa pushed. She had to know what Hecate was thinking. 

"I… I don't know what to do now," Hecate said. Pippa nodded. Hecate had to be without a plan. 

"Well, why don't we start with a kiss, and then after the break, I can take you on a proper date." If Hecate needed a plan, Pippa would give her one. 

"That sounds... acceptable." Hecate managed to say, though her words were stilted. 

"I'm glad," Pippa said. "Until then, can we keep sitting like this?" Pippa looked up at Hecate hopefully. 

With unknown bravery, Hecate leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Pippa's lips. "Yes," Hecate responded. "We can keep sitting like this."


	9. Wait, my hero’s secret identity is… you? To be honest, I’d always kind of hoped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate might not think much of modern magic but that doesn't mean anyone else is allowed to question Pippa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know. Hecate is oblivious until she isn't. Then she really, really isn't.

"It was you?" Pippa looked at Hecate in disbelief. Of all the people Pippa thought would come to the defense of modern magic, Hecate wasn't even on the list. Yet, that was precisely what seemed to have happened. Pippa shook her head in amusement. This proved it. Only love would move Hecate to do something so ridiculous.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hecate shuffled and looked down at the table in front of her. It was filled with desserts, which really didn't help sell her lie. Pippa knew it as a lie before Hecate had even finished saying it. 

"You're a terrible liar, Hecate." Pippa wanted to reach out for Hecate's hand but feared it would only send Hecate running. "You're the one who told Barty modern magic wasn't a waste of time and his only problem with it was that it was beyond his kin. And you told Matilda judging someone entirely by their appearance was shallow and 'indicative of a narrow mind.'" Pippa narrowed her eyes. "Caroline nearly described you to--"

"I can't simply let them disparage you like that," Hecate interrupted giving up the pretense of innocence entirely. 

"Oh Hecate, you do know I've been taking care of myself at these events for years, don't you?" Pippa looked at Hecate sympathetically. The other woman really had no idea. 

"Be that as it may, you shouldn't have to." Hecate, for her part, looked decidedly grumpy.

Pippa's good-natured laugh cut above the noise of the crowd and this time she did reach out for Hecate. She placed a hand on Hecate's forearm and squeezed it. "It's really very sweet of you, being my knight in shining armor like that." She popped up on her toes and kissed Hecate's cheek. She expected Hecate's shocked expression. She didn't expect the way Hecate blushed. "By the way, weren't you just teasing me about my penchant for wearing pink at dinner the other night?" 

"That's different." Hecate pursed her lips. 

"And didn't we just have a debate about the inclusion of modern magic in magical history, to which you said, 'modern magic isn't old enough to have a history,' which it patently untrue," Pippa held up a hand to stop Hecate's retort, not wanting to reignite the debate.

"That is not the same thing at all," Hecate said anyway.

Pippa took Hecate's arm and led her away from the table. "If you say so, darling." She pressed closer to Hecate's side as they walked, a small smile on her lips. She wondered just how much longer it would take Hecate to realize what Pippa already knew: that Hecate loved her. Defending Pippa's honor was only the latest in a string of actions that lead Pippa to her conclusion. The dinners that Hecate didn't realize were dates. The mirror calls that got longer and longer until they really were a ridiculous 2 hours long now. The little presents Hecate sent her for no reason other than they reminded her of Pippa. Pippa did wonder if she should prod Hecate on just a bit. She didn't want to be waiting another 30 years after all. 

"Hecate…" Pippa ventured as they wandered farther away from the crowd. "Do you think there might be a reason you're so quick to defend me?" Pippa started. 

"Why wouldn't I?" Hecate said, like coming to Pippa's defense was the most natural thing in the world. 

"Well, you just seemed… particularly vehement this afternoon." This time as they took a step forward, Pippa made sure to brush the side of her breast against Hecate's arm. Hecate's steps stuttered. Pippa did it again and Hecate coughed. She should stop teasing the other woman, but it really was too much fun. 

"I wasn't aware," Hecate said as she stiffened. 

"Oh don't be like that." Pippa placed another kiss on Hecate's cheek. "Don't get all defensive on me. It's just me." Just Pippa, who was as in love with Hecate as Hecate was with her. If only she could make Hecate see it. They walked between two hedges and the sounds from the party completely disappeared. "See, no one is around but the two of us." 

"I suppose you're correct." Hecate relaxed fractionally against Pippa, but Pippa doubted anyone else would be able to tell. 

"Oh, a willow tree," Pippa exclaimed as they rounded a bend and one appeared before them. Pippa completely forgot herself, grabbed Hecate's hand, and pulled her toward the tree. "I used to love to sit underneath these."

"I remember," Hecate responded as Pippa pulled them under the branches. Pippa let go of Hecate's hand but rather than sit, she leaned against the trunk of the tree. Bathed in the soft green light that filtered through the branches, she hoped she looked as alluring as she thought she must. Hecate's eyes went wide and even from this distance, Pippa could tell that her pupils had dilated. She held a hand out to Hecate, and after Hecate took it, she reeled her in closer. She didn't stop when Hecate hit a respectable distance. She pulled her even closer. Still, Hecate held herself upright, refusing to melt against Pippa the way Pippa wanted her to. Pippa rolled her eyes. 

"You really are a ridiculous witch," Pippa said. 

"I…" Hecate looked bewildered. "I don't know what you mean."

Pippa huffed. "I've led you out to the most secluded spot that could possibly exist in this entire garden and I'm practically standing her offering myself to you. You're supposed to kiss me now." Pippa's eyes twinkled. How dense could Hecate really be?

"I'm supposed to kiss you?" Hecate responded. 

Apparently very dense. "Unless you don't want to." If Hecate didn't want to, Pippa would eat her shoe. Still, she pushed off of the tree, though that only brought her further into Hecate's personal space. "Do you not--"

Pippa didn't get a chance to finish before Hecate's lips found hers. She wasn't prepared for the ferocity of Hecate's kiss, but she quickly rose to the occasion and returned the kiss just as fervently. Their tongues tangled together as Pippa plastered herself against Hecate's front. She pulled away panting as the kiss ended. 

" _Finally_ ," Pippa exhaled against Hecate lips, but before she could say anything else, Hecate swept her into another kiss and pushed her back against the tree. Pippa let out a little squeak as she made contact. 

"Is that what you wanted?" Hecate murmured against Pippa's lips. Pippa whimpered in reply. "Shall I show you what I want?" Hecate asked just as quietly. The next thing Pippa knew, they were standing in the middle of Hecate's bedroom and Hecate's lips were on hers again. It was so perfectly, dramatically Hecate. Pippa wound her arms around Hecate's neck and pulled her down into the kiss. For someone who seemed oblivious five minutes before, Hecate certainly caught up quickly. 

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Pippa asked, thrilled with Hecate's actions. 

"Since you helped save Ada's job. Since you glared at me before the spelling bee. Since we were 15. Pick the one that makes you happiest." A smile split Pippa's lips. 

" _Before_ the spelling bee?" she asked. 

"Your glare… it…" Hecate couldn't finish her thought because Pippa's hands started wandering. 

"I'll have to remember that," Pippa said before she latched her mouth onto Hecate's neck. Hecate whimpered this time.

"Can I take you to bed now?" Hecate asked. Pippa shuddered. They were supposed to be at the reception, but Pippa no longer cared. No one would miss them. 

"I wish you would," she responded. She could already tell that the rest of the afternoon was going to be amazing.


	10. I’ve never seen anything like the way you handled that. I’m just so moved.

"I can't believe…" Pippa looked at Hecate in awe. "That was…" she shook her head as she pulled Hecate further away from the crowd.

"Mortifying?" Hecate responded. A blush slashed across her high cheekbones and she shifted uncomfortably. She hadn't planned on saying anything. It wasn't her place. But Ada's arguments failed to penetrate the 'Great' Wizard's tiny mind and after one too many attacks on Ada personally, Hecate had simply snapped. She wasn't proud of it. She was even less proud that it had occurred before an audience. Few people without business before the Magic Council actually attended the monthly meetings, but there were still witnesses to her outburst, Pippa included.

"Brave," Pippa responded and Hecate refused to believe her ears. "And entirely correct. The Council has no business singling out Cackle's or Ada like it has been for the last year."

"Ada had it handled," Hecate criticized herself. It had been stupid. It had been so stupid to let her temper get the best of her. So wrapped up in her own internal beratement, she failed to notice as the room started to empty. 

"I don't think Ada begrudges your help," Pippa said gently. "I know if it had been me, I wouldn't." 

Hecate pursed her lips, and she flinched when Pippa reached out and touched her arm. "Stop beating yourself up, Hecate," Pippa said as she tried to soothe away the lines of worry forming on Hecate's forehead. "What you said worked, that's the most important thing, and the Council is going to leave Cackle's alone now." 

Hecate sighed. She supposed Pippa was correct. The council had disbanded without taking any action against Cackle's and they no longer seemed in the mood to attack the school. That was the important thing. "You're right, of course." Hecate shook her head once and tried to clear it of the day's events. She finally looked around. 

"We should be going. Doubtless, we are both needed back at our respective schools," Hecate said. 

"Doubtless," Pippa agreed, but she didn't move out of Hecate's way. Hecate tried to take a step forward and found that she couldn't. She looked at Pippa in question.

"It's just… Your bravery has inspired a bit of my own, I think." Pippa took in a great breath. "Tell me if this is too much, but I want you to let me take you to dinner. On a date. Not tonight, obviously, because I'm sure Ada and Dimity will want to go out to celebrate, but another night. Maybe tomorrow?" Only Hecate's fingers on Pippa's lips stopped her ramble. She looked up at Hecate with wide eyes. 

"It," Hecate swallowed, "It isn't. Too much." She shifted nervously, admitting her feelings doing more to unsettle her nerves than anything she had said to the Great Wizard. She pulled her fingers back as if she had been burned.

"Is that a yes then?" Pippa asked uncertainty. 

"Yes. I would be… I would be honored to go on a date with you." 

Pippa broke out into a beaming smile. "Good. That's good."


	11. It’s time to fight the boss and if I don’t tell you now, I might not live to tell you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate gets herself sucked into a duel. Pippa supports her the best way she knows how. 
> 
> ***
> 
> "I am quite aware," Hecate said as Pippa took hold of her upper arm. In fact, she was loathed to do it at all. "But it seems that it cannot be helped." A duel with Ursula Hallow was in no one's best interest, not Hecate's, not Ursula's, not Cackle's or Pentangle's, yet here they were, standing in the middle of the council chamber as the Great Wizard himself stood ready to officiate. The other council members milled about waiting for the proceedings to begin. Luckily there were no students around to endanger with their foolishness. At least Hecate was relatively certain there were no students around. One could never quite tell with Mildred Hubble and her compatriots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tone of this chapter is rather different and I hope I pulled it off! Enjoy!

"You don't have to do this," Pippa said as she reached a hand out to Hecate. 

"I am quite aware," Hecate said as Pippa took hold of her upper arm. In fact, she was loathed to do it at all. "But it seems that it cannot be helped." A duel with Ursula Hallow was in no one's best interest, not Hecate's, not Ursula's, not Cackle's or Pentangle's, yet here they were, standing in the middle of the council chamber as the Great Wizard himself stood ready to officiate. The other council members milled about waiting for the proceedings to begin. Luckily there were no students around to endanger with their foolishness. At least Hecate was relatively certain there were no students around. One could never quite tell with Mildred Hubble and her compatriots. 

Everything had come to a head at what was supposed to be a regular council meeting, one Hecate was attending in Ada's place as Ada had Bat's Fever Flu and could barely keep down broth. Stomaching the inane politics of wizarding bureaucracy would have been too great an ask for such a currently weak organ. Ursula Hallow's presence at the meeting was entirely coincidental. She claimed to be there as a parent concerned about the direction witching education seemed to be taking, which in her esteemed opinion was entirely downward. 

Oh, she didn't attack Cackle's outright. After all, why would she be willing to send her girls to a sub-par school? No, to attack Cackle's was to attack herself and she was politically astute enough not to do that. Luckily for her, there were plenty of other targets as the heads from many other schools were also attending the meeting due to fact that a few curricular tweaks were on the agenda for the afternoon. Pippa's head, in particular, seemed to be a favorite object of scorn for Ursula. 

Pippa had just started to defend herself when Hecate inserted herself into the conversation by hissing out an, "enough." Hecate didn't know what exactly possessed her to do it, but in for a penny, in for a pound. It did not matter that Hecate herself had lamented the decline in the state of the craft to Ada. Ursula Hallow did not get to stand before the very educators who were tasked with correcting a problem that really was the fault of an underfunded preschool and primary education system than anything else. And fixing it they were. At least Hecate was and she was sure that the others in the room were just as concerned. In fact, having heard reports of conferences from Ada, she knew they were just as concerned. She knew _Pippa_ was probably the most concerned of all of them, Hecate included. She just put a more positive spin on the situation. No, Hecate would not allow Ursula Hallow to besmirch the reputations of so many of her colleagues. And she certainly would not let her attack Pippa so viciously. So she had seen red and inserted herself into the conversation and after a few cutting remarks on her part, all delivered with the utmost calm, which really just made them all the more devastating, and a few pathetic attempts to jab back by Ursula, she found herself here, in a duel she did not want but could not back down from. That Ursula did not see that she would certainly not be successful in her aims of rejoining the council no matter whether she won the duel or not was, Hecate thought, entirely shortsighted on her part but she certainly would not listen to Hecate's counsel on the matter. 

So that is how Hecate ended up in the middle of the council chamber about to engage in the first real dual of her definitely not young life. Still, she was comforted by the fact that Ursula likely hadn't ever dueled before either and she was confident in the knowledge that she was by far the better witch. If that wasn't enough, her desire to be anything less than 100 percent successful _in front of Pippa_ would be enough to carry her through. She wasn't overly conscious of the latter, but there was something to be said motivationally speaking for even unconsciously wanting to impress the unconfessed love of your life. 

Hecate looked down at Pippa. She could feel Pippa's magic pressing supportively against hers where Pippa's hand rested on her arm. She hoped desperately that it would not be the last time she felt it. She took a deep breath and glanced over at Ursula. Ursula looked unconcerned. She was a fool. Hecate was concerned and she already knew she was going to win. Anything could happen in a duel after all. 

All of this is to say that Hecate was not paying attention to Pippa when it happened. When what was definitely one of the top ten experiences of her life happened. 

Pippa grabbed Hecate by the front of her dress and pulled her in for a searing kiss, one Hecate barely had time to register before Pippa pushed her away. "Don't you dare lose, Hecate Hardbroom," Pippa said fiercely before she fixed Hecate's lipstick then brushed off her shoulders. "Don't you dare."

Hecate looked back at Pippa completely agog, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. It was least composed she had looked in years, but then who could really blame her. The unconfessed love of her life had just kissed her in front of the entire Magic Council and a good number of their professional peers _and she had to fight a duel_. The timing was incredibly inconvenient as now all Hecate wanted to do was drag Pippa off and figure out what the hell just happened. 

"I…" Words temporarily escaped Hecate. Her eyebrows were in her hairline and she just blinked back at Pippa. 

"Later," Pippa said. "Right now, go kick her arse." She squeezed Hecate's arm again before she stepped away. 

"Ladies, if we're ready?" the Great Wizard asked. Hecate pursed her lips and nodded. Ursula did some ridiculously flourish-y bow. The Great Wizard dropped his handkerchief and they were off. 

Ursula let off a flurry of hexes in Hecate's direction, each of which Hecate easily batted aside. Clearly, Ursula was trying to overwhelm her rather than taking the time to aim. Hecate longed to roll her eyes but she would not take those eyes off of Ursula for long enough to accomplish the task. Instead, she cast a spell of her own. Ursula just barely dodged out of the way, but dodge she did before coming back with another cluster of spells. This time one of them hit and left Hecate's left arm went numb from the shoulder down. Hecate narrowed her eyes. It was time to end this. Just as she was about to cast her spell, a blur of blonde hair rocketed into the space between them. 

"Mother, stop this," Ethel called out. It was only Hecate's quick thinking and perfectly executed defensive spell that stopped Ethel Hallow from getting hit with one of her mother's own curses. Stumbling out of the bushes behind Ethel were Esme and, of course, Mildred Hubble. 

The Great Wizard held up his hand and blew his whistle to signal a pause in the fight. 

"Ethel, get out of the way immediately. You don't know what you're doing," Ursula demanded. 

"No, you're the one who doesn't know what she's doing," Ethel insisted as Esme and Mildred joined her in the middle of the room. "Don't you see you're going to lose? And then what will happen? Esme just got her magic back and you're going to lose yours? How can you do that to me?" That earned her a look from Esme and she quickly fixed her statement. "How can you do that to us?" 

Hecate thought the girl had a very good point for once. "You should listen to your daughter," Hecate said. The feeling was slowly coming back in her arm. 

"I will do no such thing," Ursula insisted. 

"Well, I'm not moving until you do," Ethel crossed her arms and raised her chin.

"Neither am I," Esme said as she finally made her voice heard. She crossed her arms too. It was a wonder that Sybil wasn't there to complete the trio but Hecate thanked the stars that the girls somehow kept her away. Hecate still had no idea what Mildred's part in the display was, but she could already guess she was the instigator of this little rebellion. At least she knew enough to stay quiet during the family's contest of wills. 

After much staring and glaring between the three Hallow's, Ursula deflated. "Fine," she said with gritted teeth. "I withdraw my challenge."

"I accept," Hecate said with as much good grace as she could muster. It wasn't much. 

"This isn't over," Ursula replied as she glared but she snapped her fingers and transferred away all the same. As soon as she departed, the tension in the room disappeared. Hecate's posture relaxed infinitesimally. 

"Well, I think that's quite enough excitement for the night," the Great Wizard said. "I propose that we adjourn." The motion passed before Hecate could breathe. She turned her attention to the three delinquents now standing alone in front of her. 

"You three," she started before she caught sight of Pippa wringing her hands in the corner of her eye. Right. There was something else she needed to take care of before she spirited away Ethel, Esme, and Mildred back to Cackle's for a month's worth of detentions. "You three will wait for me outside. If you are not there when I come out, there will be severe consequences. More severe than what you're currently facing for sneaking in here today." She waited for three, "yes Miss Hardbroom"'s before she dismissed them. Then she turned to Pippa. 

Hecate found she still didn't know what to say. The rest of the room was clear now, leaving them entirely alone. "So, this has been quite the night," Pippa said in her own understated way. She had a nervous smile on her mouth as she met Hecate's eyes. 

"Did you mean it?" Hecate asked. She needed to know if the kiss was some sort of bizarre impulse or if Pippa actually meant something by it. Was it a confession of feelings?

"Well, yes. I hoped to sort of… build up to–"

Hecate didn't allow Pippa to finish. This time it was Hecate grabbing Pippa by the front of her dress and hauling her in for a kiss. Unlike before, Pippa wasn't quite as surprised, so she actually managed to return the kiss. Hecate, with too much adrenaline coursing through her blood, deepened the kiss, thoroughly ravishing Pippa's mouth. Pippa, for her part, threw her arms around Hecate's neck and clung to her as if she would never let go. The kiss did, eventually, have to end, though they were both breathing heavily as they finally pulled apart. 

"We should probably talk about this," Pippa offered. 

"We should," Hecate agreed. "But not now. I have three wayward students to escort back to Cackle's now. Tonight?" 

"Tonight," Pippa said before she pressed her lips to Hecate's though only briefly this time. Hecate stayed where she was with Pippa still in her arms for a very long moment as an actual smile broke out on her face. She sighed as she let go and stepped away. She looked at Pippa one last time before she said goodbye and transferred outside to find Ethel, Esme, and Mildred. 

They were easy enough to spot having obeyed her for once and not wandered off. Hecate approached them though it was harder to scowl at them than it usually was. Still, they looked properly intimidated. 

"Back to school with all of you and once we're there, you will explain to me why you thought it appropriate to break the Witches' Code and interfere in a duel. You will each also be writing me an essay on the historical importance of that section of the Code. You can work on it while you sit in detention for the next week."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom," the chimed in something like unison. 

They were just getting onto their brooms when Mildred pipped up. "Miss Hardbroom?"

Hecate already knew she was going to regret indulging the question but she did so anyway. "Yes, Mildred?"

"Did you get the girl?"


	12. Oh, my God, I thought you were going to die. Please don’t ever scare me like that again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred gets herself into some trouble and Hecate has to save the day.
> 
> ***
> 
> "Mildred, no!" Hecate called out just as Mildred was about to take a bite of the apple. It was already cut into slices, the juice on Mildred's fingers. Still, the command in Miss Hardbroom's voice stopped Mildred in her tracks. 
> 
> "Miss Hardbroom?" Mildred asked. The nice man had simply offered her a bit of food, nothing for Miss Hardbroom to be so distressed by. It wasn't even bad for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @randomthingsthatilike123 for the plot which has been eluding me for months.

"Mildred, no!" Hecate called out just as Mildred was about to take a bite of the apple. It was already cut into slices, the juice on Mildred's fingers. Still, the command in Miss Hardbroom's voice stopped Mildred in her tracks. 

"Miss Hardbroom?" Mildred asked. The nice man had simply offered her a bit of food, nothing for Miss Hardbroom to be so distressed by. It wasn't even bad for her. 

"Put that apple down and come back over here right now." Miss Hardbroom's voice brooked no argument and despite her confusion, Mildred obeyed her. Miss Hardbroom was staring at the man and he was staring back at her. His smile, so welcoming before, looked nearly vicious now. 

"It's just a bit of fruit," he said, his voice lilting and dangerous. 

"You know very well that it's more than that," Miss Hardbroom responded. Mildred was close enough now for Miss Hardbroom to put a hand on her shoulder and pull Mildred behind her. "And I'll thank you to leave my students alone." 

"But I could offer them so much," the man said. "We both know that, don't we?"

"You can offer them nothing more than several lifetimes of torment." A ball of pure energy started to gather in Miss Hardbroom's hand, the one that wasn't stretched in front of her. "Now begone before I decide to stop being nice," Miss Hardbroom bit out the words and Mildred couldn't believe that this was Miss Hardbroom being nice. She seemed too fierce for that. 

"As you wish, but she'll come looking for me when she's older. Just you wait." The man took a step backward, his eyes still on Miss Hardbroom. 

"She will do no such thing," Miss Hardbroom replied and her magic seemed to crackle over her skin. 

"Goodbye Mildred Hubble," the man said before he took two more steps backward and disappeared. As soon as he was gone, it was like a bubble popped and air came rushing back into the space around them. Miss Hardbroom spun around and grabbed Mildred by the upper arms.

"You are never, ever to accept food from a fairy ever again. Do you understand me?" She shook Mildred just a little. "You almost died and I cannot take you scaring me like that."

"Died?" Mildred stared up at Miss Hardbroom in shock. "Was the apple poisoned?" 

"No, you foolish girl. That was a fairy. If you accept food from them, you are bound to their realm forever. They may look pretty, but they are ruthless creatures who like to toy with mortals before they kill them." Miss Hardbroom let go of Mildred and stood tall again.

Mildred's eyes went wide and her heart started racing in her chest. "Oh," seemed like the only obvious answer. 

"Oh, indeed," Miss Hardbroom responded then she took a deep breath. "You will want to wash that hand thoroughly before you eat anything. Now, we need to get back to the others and get back to Cackle's." 

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom." Mildred nodded. She wasn't so keen on exploring the woods anymore.

***

Hecate entered her chambers, closed the door behind herself, and sagged against it.

"Hecate?" Pippa asked as she looked up from the book she was reading. Hecate jumped what must have been three feet in the air at her name. 

"Pippa?" she said with her hand to her breast as she tried to calm her racing heart. 

Pippa set the book aside as soon as she saw the state Hecate in. "Hecate, what's wrong?"

Hecate's chest heaved as she slowly caught her breath. "I'm sorry, I forgot we had plans tonight." One of Hecate's hands was still spiderwebbed against the door as if she were holding on for dear life. "The field trip took longer than anticipated."

"I didn't mind the wait," Pippa got up and slowly approached Hecate. "But clearly something has happened. Do you want me to go?"

"No!" Hecate threw out a hand to stop Pippa from leaving. If Pippa left, she might run into the fairy. It wasn't a rational thought. Pippa wouldn't be foolish enough to get caught, but Hecate needed to stop her nonetheless. 

"Alright," Pippa halted her advance. "But you're worrying me, Hiccup. Tell me what's wrong?"

There were so many answers to that question Hecate didn't know how to start. She finally settled on, "There was a fairy out in the woods where we were collecting potions ingredients. Mildred Hubble nearly…" Hecate couldn't finish the thought. 

"A fairy?" Pippa asked in alarm. "So close?"

Hecate nodded. Her breathing was finally returning to normal. "He offered Mildred an apple. I got there just in time…" Hecate didn't need to elaborate on what would have happened if she hadn't. 

"Oh Hecate," Pippa closed the distance between them and started rubbing Hecate's upper arms. "You did get there though. Mildred is fine now." As the adrenaline wore off, Hecate was starting to shake. She couldn't stop herself. 

"Come sit down," Pippa said as she guided Hecate over to the couch and helped her sit. "Stay here." She waited for Hecate nod before she stepped away. It only took a minute for her to pour Hecate a generous serving of whiskey. "Here, drink this."

Hecate took the glass with a trembling hand, but she managed to steady it enough to take a sip. The burn of the alcohol was enough to clear her mind a bit. She took a deep breath then another sip. "Pippa," she said as if seeing the other woman for the first time. 

"I'm right here," Pippa responded. "I'm not going anywhere." She reached out and took Hecate's free hand. Hecate swallowed around the lump in her throat and squeezed Pippa's hand. Suddenly all of her limbs felt too heavy and she slumped in her seat. She set the glass down and went to run her finger through her hair only to be brought up short by her bun. She sighed. She really didn't have the energy to take it down whether by hand or magic.

"Would you like me to take care of your hair for you?" It was something Pippa used to do in their youth but hadn't done since then. Still, Hecate couldn't stop herself from nodding. 

"Lie down," Pippa said as she guided Hecate down on the couch with her head in Pippa's lap. From there Pippa started to remove the pins keeping Hecate's bun in place. She moved on to unplaiting it, running her fingers through each of the large sections, fanning them out across her lap. She summoned a brush from Hecate's vanity and started to brush out the ends, slowly working her way up toward Hecate's scalp. Hecate's eyes closed as she hummed in contentment. Moments later she was asleep.

***

Pippa didn't mind letting Hecate sleep with her head on her lap. She simply continued to do her hair, moving from brushing it out to weaving another looser braid into it. She didn't think Hecate would be asleep for long, so she took the opportunity to study Hecate's face. She looked peaceful in sleep, less careworn. Pippa wondered if Hecate's students knew just how much Hecate cared for them. It was one of Pippa's very favorite things about Hecate, one of many. She wondered when it had happened, when she had fallen in love with her beautiful, brave, stubborn, overly dramatic Hecate. She couldn't pinpoint it but she knew it to be true. It was just a matter of mustering up the courage to tell her. Pippa didn't know where she would get that.

Hecate stirred in Pippa's lap. Pippa kept running her fingers through Hecate's hair. Hecate stretched out. "Pippa?" she asked. 

"Mmhmm. I'm right here," she reassured Hecate. She was surprised when Hecate rolled over and buried her face in Pippa's stomach. Surprised but not displeased. Hecate only stayed there for a moment before she started to sit up. Pippa helped her as best she could though Hecate no longer seemed to need the help. 

"How long…?" Hecate looked at Pippa in question.

"Just 20 minutes or so," Pippa responded. 

"Good then." Hecate looked around the room as if just realizing she had made it back to her chambers. She got to the glass of whiskey and picked it up again before conjuring up some ice to go in the glass. There was no sense in wasting the rest of it after all. "Would you like a glass?" she offered raising her own. 

"I might be convinced," Pippa smiled. She put a forestalling hand on Hecate's forearm to keep her from getting up. "But I'll get it myself. You still look like you might fall over." Pippa stood and poured a second drink from Hecate's decanter before she rejoined her on the couch. Impulsively, she took Hecate's hand again. Hecate flipped her hand over where they could lace their fingers together. 

"I'm sorry our night hasn't gone to plan," Hecate said looking abashed.

"Don't be sorry. I know how differently today might have gone and you've no need to be cheery on my account."

Hecate nodded pensively. "I can't help but think… Mildred had no idea. How many other things is she ignorant of that might cause her such grave harm?" 

"Well, she knows one more after today. I doubt she'll be talking to any fairies again anytime soon." Pippa reached over with her free hand and squeezed Hecate's forearm. "You saved her life today. That's no small accomplishment." 

"But what if I hadn't been there? I haven't taught her enough. I haven't taught any of them enough," Hecate fretted. 

"You can't teach them everything all at once. You're doing the best you can. It's all any of us can do." Pippa leaned her shoulder against Hecate's. 

"I would have taken her place. If he had captured her, I would have made a deal and taken her place." Hecate swallowed against her confession as Pippa sucked in a breath. 

"I know you would have," Pippa said quietly. She braced herself. Time for a confession of her own. "I know you would have, and I would have come after you. I would have gotten you back," Pippa said with certainty. 

Hecate sucked in a breath. It was rumored that only someone's true love could rescue them from the fairies. "You don't mean…"

"I do." Pippa looked at Hecate with a fierceness in her eyes that Hecate had rarely seen in her friend. 

"Oh," Hecate sat stunned. She searched Pippa's face for the truth. 

"Does it… Should I go?" Pippa asked. Her stomach was in knots now. She didn't know what she would do if Hecate withdrew from her. She could handle Hecate not reciprocating her feelings, but she couldn't stand it if Hecate no longer wanted to be her friend. 

"No," Hecate answered. "I don't… If the situations were reversed, I would come for you too." Hecate ducked her head and looked away for a moment before turning back to Pippa.

Pippa beamed back at Hecate. "Well then," she said as she squeezed Hecate's hand. "Now that that's out of the way, perhaps I can request a kiss from the knight in shining armor?" 

"I'm hardly…" Pippa's fingers on Hecate's lips stopped her words.

"Just kiss me, Hecate," Pippa said as she cupped the side of Hecate's face and drew her in. Whether Hecate kissed Pippa or Pippa kissed Hecate was hard to say, but it didn't matter. The kiss lasted far longer than either of them anticipated. Hecate put down her glass and used her now free hand to draw Pippa further in. 

"I would always come for you," Hecate said. "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely made up the bit about your true love being able to rescue you from fairies, so stay away from the fey folk kids. 
> 
> Comments continue to be the very best.


	13. We were pretending to be lovers but I’m not pretending anymore and I have to know if you feel the same way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate and Pippa go to a school reunion. Everyone there assumes they're a couple. Neither Hecate nor Pippa do anything to disabuse them of that notion. 
> 
> ***
> 
> "I haven't spoken to any of these people in 30 years and I don't care to start now."
> 
> Their hands still intertwined, Pippa led Hecate further into the room. "A year ago you hadn't spoken to me in 30 years," Pippa helpfully pointed out. She let go of Hecate's hand to take her own name badge from the table set up by the front entrance. She pinned it on before she turned and did the same with Hecate's. As soon as she was finished, she smoothed out the dress on Hecate's shoulders. Hecate simply bowed to her ministrations. Objeting would be pointless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all 13 folks!
> 
> @randomthingsthatilike123 gave me the plot and I ran with it.

Pippa squeezed Hecate's forearm then slid her hand down to takes Hecate's hand in hers. "It won't be so bad," she said as she pushed open the main door to Amulet's Academy and held it open for Hecate.

"You say as you lead me into a room full of people I have no interest in and who have no interest in me." Hecate looked disdainfully around the foyer turned reception area. She was right, and a closer look around the room left her unimpressed. "I haven't spoken to any of these people in 30 years and I don't care to start now."

Their hands still intertwined, Pippa led Hecate further into the room. "A year ago you hadn't spoken to me in 30 years," Pippa helpfully pointed out. She let go of Hecate's hand to take her own name badge from the table set up by the front entrance. She pinned it on before she turned and did the same with Hecate's. As soon as she was finished, she smoothed out the dress on Hecate's shoulders. Hecate simply bowed to her ministrations. Objecting would be pointless. 

"That's different, and you know it," Hecate said as she let Pippa guide her toward what looked to be the bar. "I was already friends with you."

"You weren't ambivalent about everyone we went to school with," Pippa replied as she looked over to a figure standing beside a table laden with finger food. Hecate followed her line of sight and uncharacteristically shrank back. "In fact, I remember you being quite close with Clarissa Fishcast during our final year." 

Pippa had never seen Hecate blush quite that color before. 

"Yes, well, some relationships are best left in the past." Hecate drug Pippa out of the queue for drinks and out of Clarissa's line of sight. Pippa couldn't stop herself from laughing. 

"Alright fine. I'll get us drinks. You just stay here and hide from your ex-girlfriend," Pippa teased. Hecate sputtered and somehow managed to choke on air. 

"You knew?" Hecate asked. She and Clarissa had been so careful while they were in school.

"Knew what?" Pippa replied. She looked at Hecate curiously. 

"That Clarissa and I…" Hecate trailed off. She shot a look at Clarissa and then turned back to Pippa. 

"Wait, really?" Pippa's eyes widened. "I was just teasing you because you spent so much time together after, well, after we stopped speaking. Really? Clarissa?" It was Pippa's turn to look over at the other woman. She looked just as tall and blonde and fit as she had in school, though she was obviously older. Pippa had never liked her much. Hecate's blush made far more sense now.

"Anyway, I'm going to go get us drinks." Pippa leaned in and pressed a kiss to Hecate's cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

***

"Pippa? Is that you?" someone said from somewhere behind Pippa. She and Hecate had split up when one of their former teachers had started talking about one of Hecate's latest papers. It wasn't that Pippa couldn't hold her own in the conversation, she had, after all, read multiple drafts of the paper while Hecate was writing it, but after reading so many drafts, the subject didn't particularly hold her interest anymore. Instead, she had wandered off to mingle. She turned when she heard her name.

"Abby?" she smiled brightly. They hadn't been particularly close but neither had they been any sort of enemies. 

"It's Abigail now. Abigail Trueblood." Abby smiled brightly.

"Oh, of course. I thought I saw something in the papers about you getting married just a few months ago." Pippa tried to remember Abby's new husband's name (her second if Pippa wasn't mistaken) but it wasn't coming to her. 

"Well, we can't all meet the loves of our lives while we're still in school," Abby said good-naturedly as she looked significantly over at Hecate. "It's so good to see you two together again. I was always rooting for you when we were in school. I guess you could say I was 'Team Pippa' if we had thought of things in those terms then." 

"Team…" Pippa looked at Abby flabbergasted. She followed Abby's eyes over to Hecate and then back to Abby. Team Pippa? As opposed to who? And her and Hecate? What would give Abby the impression they were together now? Pippa looked back over her behavior since she and Hecate first arrived and could think of nothing unusual. Certainly, they had spent most of the evening together, but that was because Hecate had threatened her with a slow death if Pippa abandoned her and Hecate's threats weren't to be taken lightly. But other than that, they had simply acted as they normally did. She couldn't believe that Abby thought they were together. 

"Mmhmm," Abby smiled. "Anyway, I see Catherine over there and I simply must go say hello." Before Pippa could respond, Abby scampered off.

***

It was nearly an hour later before Pippa managed to start back toward Hecate's side. It turned out that Abby wasn't the only person to congratulate her on her 'relationship' with Hecate. Pippa was just as baffled as she had been when Abby first brought it up. She knew she had feelings for Hecate, but she thought she had kept them hidden. Surely she wasn't being so obvious that everyone could see them. And if she was, was Hecate just oblivious? Or was she feigning ignorance to keep from having to let Pippa down gently? Pippa really thought she had done a better job hiding her feelings than that.

Pippa was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't see Clarissa coming to intercept her.

"Pippa," Clarissa said as she closed the distance between them. It seemed casual enough but Pippa was suspicious. She and Clarissa had never really gotten along, though Pippa couldn't pinpoint why exactly that was. Something about the other woman simply rubbed her the wrong way. Still, as she had told Hecate, that had been 30 years ago. She really should give Clarissa another chance. 

"Clarissa, it's good to see you again." Pippa tried to smile but she wasn't sure how successful she was. 

Clarissa's smile looked just as strained. "I just wanted to come over and offer my congratulations. I thought I might convince Hecate to have dinner with me to reminisce, but it seems like I've been beaten out. I never could compete with you."

"Compete with me? I don't understand," Pippa said, confused by Clarissa's words. 

"Oh, she's always been in love with you. Even after you two had your fight or whatever, even when Hecate and I were together, she was pining after you." Clarissa shrugged. "I thought maybe after all of this time… but interfering isn't my style. And she's so obviously in over the moon about you."

"Is she?" Pippa tittered and shook her head. 

"Well, she hasn't taken her eyes off of you all night."

Pippa had the good grace to blush. A moment later she felt a hand on her shoulder. A quick turn of her head showed her what she already knew: it was Hecate's hand laying claim to her shoulder. Pippa couldn't say what motivated her but she acted on impulse by wrapping her own arm around Hecate's waist. Hecate raised an eyebrow but didn't otherwise comment.

"Clarissa," Hecate said as she inclined her head. 

"Hecate," Clarissa half smiled. It was more genuine than the smile she had offered Pippa. Pippa narrowed her eyes and tightened her arm around Hecate. For her part, Hecate slid a bit closer.

"I was just telling Pippa it's good to see you both again," Clarissa said.

"It's good to see you as well," Hecate replied. She shifted around to drape her arm across Pippa's shoulders.

They stared at each other in silence until things got awkward.

"Well, anyway. Congratulations. I'm glad you finally got what you wanted." Clarissa leaned in and pressed a kiss to Hecate's cheek. Pippa did her best not to growl but wasn't entirely successful. With that, Clarissa stepped away from them and back into the crowd. Hecate didn't immediately move away from Pippa. If anything, she squeezed Pippa even closer. Pippa looked up at her as she rested her head on Hecate's shoulder. 

"Are you ready to go? I find that I've gotten quite tired," Pippa said, ignoring Clarissa's last comment entirely. The night had given her a lot to think about and she wanted to be alone with Hecate. 

"If you want," Hecate replied. She finally removed her arm from Pippa's shoulders and Pippa found herself mourning the loss. She caught Hecate's hand instead and led her outside. 

"Can I tempt you back to Pentangle's for the night?" Pippa asked. She and Hecate needed to talk. If everyone at the reunion thought they were together, rumors would quickly spread about them. They needed to do something about that before someone they cared about heard about their supposed relationship. 

Hecate smiled her small smile. "I could be tempted yes. Perhaps with a glass of that port you're hoarding?" 

"Done." Pippa was happy to part with a glass if it bought her some time with Hecate. She smiled as they collected their brooms and took off.

***

Pippa handed Hecate a glass of port as she sat on the couch next to her. "I'm glad you decided to come back to Pentangle's with me. I hate the thought of you flying all the way back to Cackle's so late at night."

Hecate smiled slightly. "It was the preferable option, yes," Hecate said. She could, of course, have made it back if she had needed to but Hecate was happy to stay at Pentangle's that night. Truly, it was the one place she felt comfortable outside of Cackle's and she put that down to the care Pippa took in welcoming her each time she stayed. At this point, she practically had her own designated guest room. A nightgown, robe, and extra dress graced the wardrobe there and more than once she had accidentally left a pile of marking beside the fireplace. Hecate knew the room would be made up for her, but just then the thought of leaving Pippa's presence pained her. 

Hecate took a sip of her port and put her glass to the side as she relaxed. She started to take her hair down only to have a restless Pippa get up from her seat and walk around to the back of the couch. "Let me," she said as she placed her hands over Hecate's. 

"If you wish." Heate dropped her hands and allowed Pippa to take over. It was something Pippa offered to do more and more often now and Hecate was happy to let her take care of the chore. It felt much less tedious when Pippa's fingers were in her hair and scratching against her scalp. Hecate sighed into Pippa's hands and closed her eyes. Pippa's combed through her hair with her fingers and all of the tension from a night filled with near strangers left her body. 

"Mmm," Pippa hummed as she magicked away Hecate's hairpins from where she had piled them up. "Should we talk about it?" Pippa asked as she started braiding Hecate's hair back from her face. 

"About what?" Hecate asked. She tried to look back over the night but couldn't pinpoint what Pippa might want to talk about.

"Clarissa and, well…" Hecate could feel Pippa shrug.

"There isn't much to say." Hecate was glad Pippa was behind her. It made talking about what was essentially a rebound relationship easier than if Pippa were sitting next to her. "We… dated seems to be the most apt word for it, though we rarely left school grounds. It lasted for nearly a year before she broke up with me."

"That wasn't… She broke up with you?" Pippa asked. 

"Mmm," Hecate could still remember the fight that had precipitated it. Clarissa had accused Hecate of still being in love with Pippa and Hecate hadn't convincingly been able to refute the claim and so they had broken up. Though she hadn't seen it that way at the time, Hecate couldn't really blame Clarissa for ending their relationship. She had been in love with Pippa then. She had been in love with Pippa for a long time. If she was honest with herself, she had fallen in love with Pippa again. 

"She must have been daft," Pippa said. "But that wasn't exactly what I wanted to talk about."

"Oh?" Hecate asked. Perhaps she had been too forward when she had put her arm around Pippa's shoulders? 

"She congratulated us on our relationship. In fact, I spent all night being congratulated. Someone even told me they were on 'Team Pippa' as opposed, I assume, to 'Team Clarissa' or some such nonsense."

Hecate frowned. Pippa sounded genuinely distressed. Hecate twisted around to look up at Pippa. "Yes," Hecate said slowly. "I… I experienced something similar. Miss Persimmon mentioned how happy we seemed to be together. I…," Hecate swallowed, "may not have corrected her." Hecate's eyes reflected her worry. She knew she should have said something but it had been so much easier to just give in to the fantasy for the night. 

Pippa placed her hands on Hecate's shoulders. "I didn't correct any of them," Pippa confessed quietly as she closed her eyes against whatever she thought Hecate's response might be. Hecate placed one of her hands over one of Pippa's. Pippa startled slightly and opened her eyes. 

"I'm not sure they were wrong," Hecate whispered. She swallowed around the lump in her throat. 

"They weren't," Pippa whispered back as she came back around the couch, never letting go of Hecate's hand. Hecate stood up to meet her. She looked at Pippa, eyebrows furrowed. She breathed shallowly as she squeezed Pippa's hand. "Hecate," Pippa breathed out. 

"Pippa," Hecate answered just as softly. She used her free hand to cup the side of Pippa's face. She was shaking slightly with nerves. 

"Hecate, would you kiss me now?" Pippa asked. 

Hecate leaned forward and captured Pippa's lips before she even finished asking. She sank into the kiss, parting her lips against Pippa's. Pippa whimpered and stepped closer to Hecate. Hecate brought her free arm up around Pippa's waist. They stayed like that for long minutes. Hecate reveled in the feeling of having Pippa in her arms for the first time after decades of wanting. Eventually, the kiss had to end, though Hecate kept Pippa close. Their foreheads rested together as they breathed the same air. 

"Any other requests?" Hecate asked with a slight smile on her face, her eyes twinkling. 

"So many," Pippa replied and she cupped Hecate's face in both of her hands. "But they all can wait until you've kissed me again."

"Happily."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not think I would ever get all 13 of these written, but here we are 17,500 words later! I hope everyone has enjoyed this little project of mine. I feel like I'm going to have to find another one, but I'll save that for another day. Anyone have any ideas?
> 
> Comments are wonderful and amazing and thank you to everyone who's already left comments on other chapters of this fic. I've read and cherished every one of them. 
> 
> As always, I'm @twtd11 on Tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
